Heart Wants What It Wants
by Princess Nightmare99
Summary: He was a monster in human form. People feared him, and with good reason. She was strong-willed refusing to bend to his will- the only one who stood up against him. He loved her, but she loved another. He was funny, kind, gentle but could be cold and hard; he was every girls dream man. He fought for her while the other stayed in the background. He won her heart...Full summary inside
1. After

**Summary: He was a monster in human form. People feared him, and with good reason. She was strong-willed refusing to bend to his will- the only one who stood up against him. He loved her, but she loved another. He was funny, kind, gentle but could be cold and hard; he was every girls dream man. He fought for her while the other stayed in the background. He won her heart and he thought he lost her heart forever, but neither of them knew she had lied...**

Pairings: Eric x OC x OC

_**AFTER Chapter 0**_

* * *

"So has he always been such a coldhearted bastard?" A blond haired girl ask, leaning into the man side.

The man's eyes followed where her finger was pointing, already having a good idea on who she was talking about. Eric. The oh-so-mighty leader known for his coldhearted nature.

The brown haired man side, his shoulder something slightly.

"No," he sighed again, having a faraway look as if he were remembering something from the past. "Well... He has always been a bastard, the coldhearted? Not always."

The girl next scrunched her eyebrows together and confusion, not expecting that answer from him.

"So... What happened?"

The loudness of the café surrounded them. No one paid much attention to the tension that was in the air.

The man was debating whether or not he should tell the girl about the past. The past was meant to be forgotten; no one knew that better than him. And the story is in his town; however, his affection for the girl that was leaning into his side looking up at him for an answer made him go against his better judgment.

"Love is a weakness to all whom fall for its trap. Some are lucky if they are able to bypass it, others are doomed to nothing but pain." He started, only to hear the girl laugh next to him.

"Love? Him? He loved a girl? So, he actually has a heart?" She snickered, trying, but feeling, to see him whispering sweet nothings into a girl's ear.

"Tris, do you want to know or not?" He scolded.

The blonde hair girl, Tris, nodded quickly and mitered a soft sorry and a please continue.

Nodding he did as he was told, "well Eric wasn't one of the lucky ones. He fell, but he fell alone." He whispered softly, as if he was in pain himself before he shook his head.

He quickly looked around searching for someone before finding them. He pointed across the cafeteria room to a man and a woman.

"Do you see that couple over there? The ones with blonde hair and black highlights in black hair with blonde highlights?"

Tris nodded.

"Their names are Star and Noah..."


	2. The Beginning

**Summary:****He was a monster in human form. People feared him, and with good reason. She was strong-willed refusing to bend to his will- the only one who stood up against him. He loved her, but she loved another. He was funny, kind, gentle but could be cold and hard; he was every girls dream man. He fought for her while the other stayed in the background. He won her heart and he thought he lost her heart forever, but neither of them knew she had lied...**

Pairings: Eric x OC x OC

_**The Beginning Chapter 1**_

* * *

Amity; they value peace and are against all things violent, Candor; value the truth no matter how harsh it is and shame those who tell a lie, Erudite; value knowledge and despise the ignorant, Dauntless; value bravery and courage and are disgusted by cowards, and Abnegation; they value selflessness and turn away from those who are considered selfish. These are the five factions that make up our society, and one day I will have to join on.

They say we have a choice. They say we can decide what we want to do with our lives. No matter what we did on the test we could still pick another faction. However, that choice is a lie because we never did. It is an illusion they give us but we stand and pick our faction, hoping that those who are different make a mistake.

My name is Isabel Martel and my faction is Erudite, or at least it is for now. And here we are expected to know everything but nothing at all. We must stay ignorant about what our leader is trying to do. How she is trying to get Dauntless in on her plan to rule over the other four factions. We see everything but we do not see, we hear everything but we do not speak. We are taught from the day we are born to fear our leader in a way that we can never revolt against them in fear that that day would be our last.

All those of age, which is 818, take a test, the aptitude test to be specific, and as I told you this test decides who we are.

'Faction before blood,' it's something we must abide. Once we choose a faction and it it's different from the one your parents are in, you're no longer allowed to see them anymore. They are no longer your parents. They just become another face in the crowd. Anyone who breaks this rule becomes faction-less.

The faction-less I live for those who break any rules or for those who simply didn't belong anywhere. They roam the streets doing nothing but staring off into space. Everyone fears becoming faction-less because they have no meaning. They serve no purpose to the society. At least this is what my father told me every day since I can remember.

"Isabel! Are you ready yet?" My mother's voice started me out of my thoughts.

Looking at my watch I see it is time to leave. Calling back to my mother I say, "Yes, mother, I am ready."

Both my mother and father are highly respected scientist. They hope that their children follow in their footsteps. I rather not. I always wanted to be something more than being just book smart. I want to be kind, brave, smart, selfless, and truthful. I don't want to be just one thing

"Isabel," came my father's voice.

"Coming!" I quickly replied making my way downstairs.

Once I reach the bottom step I looked at the mirror that was attached to the wall and cringe. I always hated putting my hair into a bun. I slid my hands over their imaginary wrinkles on my clothes and walked to the front door.

"You're going to be late," my mother's voice sounded from behind me.

I looked back at my mom taking in her small found that seem to be permanently placed upon her face. Everyone said I looked the most like her. Platinum blonde hair that was also pulled back into a tight bun, bright blue-green eyes that seem to always know what someone was thinking; compared to my father who had light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"I'll see you later mother," I said stiffly, leaving the house.

Today was officially my last day here. Today was the aptitude test and no matter what faction I received I refuse to be stuck here; anything was better than staying here- hell even transferring to Amity with all those hippie loving banjo people. The only good thing about this place was the short walks one had to take to get places- and I mean that's the only good thing about this place.

After tomorrow I will drive my new faction. My new family. Finally getting away from all the pressure and expectations everyone had put on me since I was a Martel.

'Oh, she's going to be so smart.'

'Following in your parents footsteps, huh? Well I know you'll be great.'

'If you're anything like your mother you'll be at the top if your class.'

All the sneaking glances and whispers people made thinking I could hear them. I was sick of it.

"Isabel!" A voice yelled. "Isabel, wait up!"

I looked over my shoulder to see a man with brown hair and green eyes running towards me. His build was pretty average for an Erudite. Though I knew if he actually worked out he could become a real ladies man.

"Hey Matt," I greeted with a smile, as he came to steam before me. Matt has been the only one I actually considered a friend, because he never cared about trying to press my parents.

"I went to your house to pick you up, but your mother said you already left." He said as we continued walking.

"Crap!" At exclaimed as I slapped my four head. "I'm sorry, Matt, I forgot we were going to walk together."

Matt just laughed and muttered, "I knew something like this was going to happen."

We walked for a few more minutes before we reached the testing area. Lines were already forming for each faction except for the dauntless they weren't here yet… or maybe I spoke to soon because right as I thought it I could hear the shouting and cheers that always followed them.

I looked over inside. Perhaps I will join them? They always look so freaking happy.

"You're staring again," Matt whispered into my ear.

"Oh shush," I grumbled, hitting him in the arm.

"Ouch! Maybe you do belong with them!"

I glared at the overgrown baby who was holding his arm.

My response to his childish ways was cut off when the doors open. We made our way inside the building.

"Ugh," I groaned. "I'm going to be here forever!"

"It's not so bad." Matt said grinning.

"Yeah, asshole, you're the first one on the list! Damn alphabetical order!"

"-Matthew Allison," a man from Amity called ushering with her right hand for Matt to follow him into one of the four rooms.

"See you tomorrow, Mrs. Grinch!" He called out walking into the room laughing.

I huffed and made my way to the waiting area. This was going to be a long day.

"Perfect. Just perfect." I said unhappily.

I took a seat on one foldable chairs glaring at the white walls in head of me. I tried, unsuccessfully, to burn a hole through the wall hopping that it would cancel the testing's for today.

Seconds past slowly. Minutes felt like hours and hours felt like an eternally. I just spent my time glaring at the clock willing to move faster, it was only decoration on the walls. I was going to lose my mind.

"Sarah Clothwell, Jim Doth, Nicole Freedom, and John Freedom."

No, I am going insane! I can't take this anymore! Sitting here staring at the wall with only a clock on it for entertainment.

Isabel, getting angry won't help. Breathe girl, breathe. But it was useless my eye kept twitching, something that only happens when I'm irritated.

1... Twitch... 2... Twitch... 3... Twitch...

"Jasmine Johnson, Joseph Johnson, Jeff Johnson..."

Twitch. Twitch. Triplets! Twitch. Twitch.

Breathe... Twitch... In. Out. In. Hold. 1... 2... Out.

"Jen Kell, Isabel Martel-"

"Yes!" I shouted jumping out of my seat and practically running into the room.

I looked around and sighed. It was just like the waiting room, only this room had mirrors. Ugh, I hate my life.

"Someone is excited." I hear a women's voice say from behind me.

Looking into the mirror I saw a women from Amity walk into the room, lifting the box she held in her hand as if that was all the explanation she needed.

"I ran out," she said. "Take a seat."

I did as I was told, eager to get this over with and return home so I can sleep.

"Drink." The women held out a small glass to me with a clear liquid inside.

I once again good as I was told, but not before smelling it. Downing it, I looked towards the woman to ask her what I was supposed to do now I need to see she wasn't there- crap.

"Choose." A voice that sounded familiar said from behind me.

"What?" I look back to see use talking only to see- me?

"Choose." It- I said again. Talk about creepy.

"Choose what?"

It pointed to my left to show me two plates that held a piece of meat and a knife. How did I not notice that was there? Shrugging to myself I grabbed both. Hey! I'm an indecisive, hormonal teenager! You can't expect me to make a decision! Beside the look alike never said I had to choose one. She just said choose.

"Gross!" I cringed as the meat squished between my fingers. "Hey mini-me, what now?" I question but she was gone.

"Why is everyone disappearing!?" I shouted in frustration.

_Grrrr..._

I froze. Dear Lord, I hope that's my stomach!

_Grrrr..._

Nope. Definitely not my stomach. I slowly turned around to see a large brown and black dog growling and barking at me. Great!

"Nice doggy," I tried to say calmly. Ok, not good. Think, Isabel, why would a dog go on defense?

Territory. No.

Protecting something... I looked around. No.

Hung- ugh, blonde moment. I threw the dog the piece of meat that was in my hand and watch the dog devoured it. After the dog was dog it turn into a- puppy? What was in that drink?

"Huh, you're not so scary when you're not trying to eat me." I smiled kneeling down petting the dogs head.

"Puppy!" I hear a squeal.

I looked towards the voice to see a little girl and smiled; however, that smile quickly change to a frown when the dog changed back into the big black and brown I'm-going-to-tear-you-apart-and-eat-you dog. The dog gave chase.

"Really! You got to be kidding me." I exclaimed, gripping the knife that was still in my hand and throwing it at the dog. The dog let out a pathetic whimper as it fell down to the floor dead.

"Well that was easy enough." I said smiling. "…What now?" I said to no one in particular before I felt everything around me shift.

"Whoa."

I blinked a few times feeling disorientated before realizing I was now on a bus. The feeling didn't last long and as soon as it disappeared someone yanked on my shoulder, none too kindly I might add. I scowled.

"Do you know this man?" An old man shoved a piece of paper into my face. "Well do you?"

I took a step back and pried his hands off of me. The man had a large scar going down the side of his right face. EW.

"Answer me! I know you know him!" He shouted. "Don't lie to me, little girl."

I growled. "Back off old man."

"Please, you could save my life." He pleaded.

I rolled my eyes and snatched the paper. I knew him. At least I think I know him.

I looked up at the old man and gasp. I looked around the bus for a weapon. My eyes quickly locking on a fire extinguisher.

"I see it in your eyes! You know him!" the man sounded deranged now, taking steps towards me while it took steps back aiming for the fire extinguisher.

_'__Got it!'_

"I do," I said, "I know that man and so do you!" I shouted, bringing the extinguisher down upon his head.

**_Bang!_**

"Calm done," the voice was close, but I could only feel the fear running through my veins.

"Here," the voice said again as a bottle came into my view, "it'll help."

My shaking hand reached up and grabbed it.

_'__Pathetic.'_ A voice whispered in my head.

"What was my result?" I asked after I calmed down, but I kept my eyes downcast at my hands not wanting to look up.

When she didn't reply I looked up to see her face filled with fear.

"What was my result?" I asked this time with more force.

Whatever daydream she was having ended. Her eyes darted across the screen again before she quickly type something in.

"You have to leave now!" She ordered me.

Confusion and anger built up inside me. "No. Not until you tell me what I am."

She looked hesitant. "Your results were… inconclusive." She whispered to me while her eyes darted all around the room as if she was waiting for someone to jump out at us and attack.

"Inconclusive? What does that mean?" I said slightly worried. "Does it mean I'm factionless?"

"No. It means you are an overdeveloped human." Seeing the confusion that was clearly on my face she explained. "When you take the test it's supposed to eliminate faction by faction till you are left with just one. However, in your case none of them were eliminated."

"You mean I'm all five factions?"

She nodded.

"When this happens it's called divergent." She said grabbing my arm and pulling me up from the chair, forcing me out the door. "You can't tell anyone about this. No one. Not your family, friends, or even a stray animal on the streets. Do you understand?"

I nodded numbly.

"Good. I entered you as Dauntless seeing at that you scored the highest in that category. Go home, say you got sick, and remember- tell no one."

With that she slammed the door in my face leaving me outside stunned.

"What just happened?"

On my way home all I could thing about was what said has said. Divergent? Me? I thought they were myths made up to scare children who weren't behaving.

I sighed running a hand through my hair only to reach the damn bun. With an annoyed growl I ripped the binds out of my hair letting it fall freely down my back where it stopped at my waist.

All five factions? I mean I _could_ understand receiving Erudite and Dauntless- hell even Candor, but Abnegation and Amity?! That wasn't possible. I wasn't selfless nor was I some kind of peace-loving hippie. This didn't make any sense.

I stopped right outside my house and sighed.

_'__What a day'_

I took the last couple of steps and opened the blue door. My parents weren't home, neither was the little brat.

_'__You can't tell anyone'_

Yeah, yeah I know. Don't tell anyone or else they'll kill you just like the myths always said.

I made my way up stairs to my room wanting nothing more than to collapse on my bed. As I reached my door, which was blue too, I started to discard my clothes not caring where they ended up on the floor. I slipped into my PJ's before sliding into my bed. I sighed one last time for the day in content. My last thought before I slipped off into my dream land was:

**_"_****_I'm Divergent."_**


End file.
